Talk:Fudo
Critical Hit Does the Critical Hit rate bonus apply to just the hand wielding the Fudo or both hands? Petco 16:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Crit Percent General belief is Crit Percent works for that weapon only. It's also believed that Jin is 3 hits Main hand and one hit Off hand. Since Jin counts crits, it really helps. Rikiyame 23:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Thane The above comment is incorrect. It is easily tested in two ways. One the animation for this WS clearly shows you doing all three strikes right handed. Two remove your left katana and melee until you have 100 TP and use the WS. It goes off all three strikes right handed. Lahan 00:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Rikiyame's comment IS correct, Dual-wield is well known to add one additional hit to a non-elemental WS. Animations are often incorrect, anyone ever see a double or triple-attack animated on WS? Nope you haven't, but we know it happens. All monk WS's are known to be calculated as at least 2 hits (hence possible 1/2 TP returns; to clarify: 5 TP vs 10 TP; not talking about .5's) but some only "animate" one (Howling Fist, One Inch Punch, Backhand Blow, etc.). Instead of relying on animations to "confirm" things, compare your maximum WS TP returns with Dual-wield and without. The higher possible TP return values will prove that an extra hit takes place with Dual-wield (using Senjuinrikio/Perdu, 11-13% return wouldn't be possible w/o an extra hit, but we've seen it many times), not to mention we see a higher average WS damage when parsed versus single wield. See the Dual-wield and Tactical Point pages for further calculations and verification. Fauqto 00:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) No, I was correct the WS Blade Jin itself does not use the left hand, you get an extra hit with the off hand when you dual wield, to any non elemental WS. The question was about Blade Jin adding a off hand strike and it does not. That off hand hit is from dual wielding. I do not think that off hand hit can crit. And if it can, only the off hand weapon would have an effect on it. Main hand weapon crit is for that weapon only. It does give you tp for that off hand hit if it lands. I am not sure about that MNK Stuff though I will have to go mess with that next. But I can believe it because the game calculates H2H TP gain as dual wielding I just never noticed the tp return for the single hit WS's. Lahan 20:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) 14 edits later your statement now seems to agree that an extra hit takes place and adds damage. *You are both correct*, except for arguing semantics about were the extra hit comes from. I think Riki was just vague about the way he decribed Jin, he assumes dual-wield is in play (safe assumption, who wouldn't be dual-wielding during Jin?), but didn't specifically say that Jin itself added the hit as opposed to dual-wield adding it. I said the same thing you correctly restated about non-elemental WS and dual-wield adding the hit. The simple fact is when you press the Jin button with 2 katanas equipped you will get 4 hits worth of damage and TP (plus possible DA's), the end result is the same regardless of were the extra hit comes from. Your explanation is however clearer than his. Petco/Rikiyame never specified Fudo in main or off hand either, Rikiyame simply implied that Fudo is a good weapon for Jin, and correctly stated that crit bonus applies to that weapon only. Since this page is about Fudo, not Jin or DW, my apologies for continuing the slightly off topic discussion. Thank you for removing the earlier insults though. Fauqto 20:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I am bad at typing so yea I edited it a tone to make it more clear as to my train of thought. I edit all of my stuff a lot because I can't type and I try to make the info as clear as possible. And I kept trying to not have it sound like I was being mean to you which I really was not trying to do so I tried to make it read less mean. Sorry Fauqto I did not intend to be rude. I was just trying to be as technical as I could for the 1st posters question. You hit the nail on the head with that mnk stuff I never noticed that before. Thank you for that I updated my TP help page with that info. So to answer the original question, Blade: Jin is a three hit WS according to the game description. And since no nin single wields after they get dual wield, you get a hit for the off hand weapon when you dual wield any WS (non-eley ones still). The crit hit +%'s apply to that weapon in that hand only. And in all my research and the limited testing that I can do the extra hit seems to be just a regular hit. I main Senj and off Fudo so I can get that 6% on my Jin's, but you see a lot of nin's that do the opposite of me. Lahan 16:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC)